


Honey, Wildfire, and Sunsets

by Spencer_Grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, Slow Burn, but no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Grey/pseuds/Spencer_Grey
Summary: In which Murphy doesn’t realise anyone could care this deeply for him, and Echo and Bellamy try their hardest to convince him he matters.





	Honey, Wildfire, and Sunsets

Bellamy’s method of beating self esteem into Murphy is - well,  _ entertaining _ for Echo to watch, to say the least.

In the beginning, maybe a year into being on the Ring, she had been the one to suggest training, having heard enough from Bell to see it for herself, the symptoms and signs to know he was spiraling. 

And where that sharp empathy for the younger man came from, Echo didn’t know, couldn’t quite place when and why it grew. For that year, she chalked it up to caring because Bellamy cared. 

So Echo offered the idea as a healthy outlet for whatever demons were hidden inside Murphy’s head. 

It only took a few sessions for Echo to know it wasn’t working. When Murphy wasn’t getting better, she first didn’t mention to Bellamy that he was purposely sucking to get hit, but then she gave herself up to teach. 

At first, Murphy had simply rolled his eyes, muttering to himself but went with it anyway. Echo threw a punch, her fist stopping millimeters from Murphy’s cheek. 

“If you put your fists up, you could’ve stopped me,” she commented. 

Murphy huffed. Echo punched again, this time Murphy actually tried to block it. 

“Good. Now do it faster.”

After a week of lessons, Murphy was showing genuine improvement once he realised Echo wasn’t going to land any hits. While he never brought it up, he would watch her carefully, as if he was waiting for her to snap, for her to finally hit him. 

When Murphy managed to knock Echo off her feet for the first time, Echo saw him smile, a real smile from pure happiness. 

The flutter in her chest was simply from pride of her friend. 

-

Bellamy finds Murphy wandering the Ring one morning, still in the clothes he wore the previous day and a glazed over look in his eyes. 

"Morning," Bellamy says as they near each other, finding his gaze sweep over Murphy in something akin to concern. 

Murphy stops dead in his tracks, eyes narrowing and head tilting slightly. (If Bellamy had the guts to say it, Murphy looked adorable.)

“Is it?” he asks, humming to himself. “Already?”

“Yeah, that’s how it tends to work.” Bellamy smiles, waiting for the jab back but it never came. Instead, Murphy deflates, sighing deeper than what should be humanly possible. 

Murphy turns back the way he was coming and stumbles away without another word, seemingly forgetting about Bellamy’s existence. Bellamy watches his retreating back for a moment, trying to guess what Murphy needed most - either time alone or comfort - and, going against everything he thinks he knows about Murphy, Bell follows after him. 

“Hey, Murphy, c’mon man. What’s going on?” 

Murphy keep walking, even as Bell joins in step next to him. There's a glossy look in Murphy’s eyes, unseeing as they scan the empty hallways, searching for something Bellamy knows wouldn’t be there. 

Bellamy knocks his shoulder against Murphy’s with no response and Bell sighs, his patience wearing thin as his anxiety only grows. 

“You with me right now?” Bellamy asks. “Can you even hear me?” Bell ignores the slight waver in his voice, the panic when Murphy doesn't so much as blink. 

Still, he never leaves his side, never abandons him to the halls of the Ring. 

They walk in silence, Bellamy checking Murphy ever few minutes for any kind of change from the trance-like state. 

Without warning, Murphy stops, blinks - once, twice - before stark focus settles into his eyes and he glances around in sudden recognition. 

Bellamy lays a gentle hand onto his shoulder. “Hey, you with me? You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

Murphy flinches back from the touch, putting distance between them. “What - h-how - how’d I get here? I don’t - ” Murphy inhales a sharp, shaky breath - “I don’t know - not again - not again. I - ”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Murphy, look at me, look at me. Just breath, you're okay, just breathe." 

The cornered, wild animal look in Murphy's eyes as he finally met Bell's gaze sends his heart racing. Bellamy feels his breathing hitch in rhythm with Murphy, a hollowness in his chest growing before Murphy finally brings himself down.

"There you go," Bell whispers, voice gentle as he slowly reached for the other man again. "Just breath. Now, can you tell me what's going on." 

Murphy averts his gaze, tensing under Bellamy's touch but allows it nonetheless. "I just - I don't know how I got here." 

"Sleepwalking?" 

Murphy shakes his head. "No. No, I didn't fall asleep. I - it keeps happening. One minute I'm doing whatever, then I black out and I can't remember how I got here and - "

His breath turns ragged again and Bellamy can't resist the urge to embrace Murphy, noticing how he trembles. To his surprise, Murphy relaxes into the hug, burrowing his head into the crook of Bell's neck and clutches his shirt tightly. 

"It's okay," Bellamy assures. "I've got you."

While this was the first time Bellamy found Murphy during one of his  _ episodes _ , it was far from being the last. Every time from then onward, whenever Murphy was pulled from his body and the shell was left to wander the Ring, Bellamy had a way of finding him, keeping him safe until he returned. 

Bellamy found himself sorely missing the abundance of resources they had back on the Ark, knowing that there had to be some information on what was happening to Murphy. But since they'd been left to figure things out on their own for years, Bellamy did what he always did: he helped his people. 

-

"Someone has to do it, right?" Murphy says with a shrug, the tease of a smirk on his lips as he looks from Bellamy to Echo. 

"It's too risky," Echo answers before Bell can. 

"When have I ever listened?" Murphy downs the contents of the bowl, eyes still trained on the pair. 

Echo holds her breath until Murphy slams the bowl of Monty's experimental algae onto the table. Murphy's nose scrunches up in disgust as he swallows the oddly coloured liquid, and Echo let’s herself smile slightly, almost laughing at his face. 

Then Murphy coughs, and again and again, until he’s choking, and his hands claw at his throat, legs giving out as he doubles over. Echo stands frozen in place as he collapses to the floor. As Echo thinks it couldn’t get worse, Murphy begins convulsing, muscles pulled taunt as he seizes on the floor. 

Bellamy and Emori are at his side in a heartbeat. 

After a horrifying and silent minute, Murphy finally relaxes, body going slack. 

"Is he -?" Monty starts, horrified as he watches on. 

Bellamy lays two trembling fingers onto Murphy's neck. He breathes a sigh of relief. "He's still with us." 

*

On the third day of Murphy's coma, Echo lays in bed hours longer than usual. She finds herself hovering outside the door to Murphy's room, watching Bell and Emori at his side. On the fourth night, Echo sits on the edge of his bed, hands clenched at her sides to stop herself from taking one of his. 

With the lights turned low, the pale tinge to his skin makes him look ghostly, almost dead as his skin is cold to the touch. She remains absolutely still as she watches him, eyeing his chest to be sure it was continuing to rise and fall. 

Echo stays there until Bellamy finds her the next morning and without a word, he settles next to her, taking her into his arms. 

Emori doesn't come to visit that day. 

*

Bellamy's natural instincts take him to Murphy's room as soon as he wakes up on the seventh day, he's barely awake by the time he enters the usually silent room -  _ usually _ . 

There' s a scuffling sound, a small groan, and Bellamy's running, legs moving on their accord into Murphy's room. And what Bell finds takes his breath away. 

Murphy's standing, or at least trying to, his legs visibly shake as he leans against the wall near his bed. 

His name escapes Bellamy's lips, and when Murphy gazes into his eyes, confusion fading to relief and joy, Bell feels weaker than Murphy looks.

"You just gonna stare at me or give me a hand." Murphy's voice is hoarse from lack of use, but the life is steadily returning to it. 

Bellamy moves and lifts him back onto the bed gently. "Only you would try to walk after being in a coma for a week." 

Murphy doesn’t miss a beat. "In my defence, no one was around to tell me I'd been in a coma. What happened?" 

Bellamy settles into the bed by Murphy's feet, carefully watching him get comfortable. "Monty's algae was bad. You were out pretty much instantly." 

"How could I have been asleep for a week and  _ still  _ be tired?" 

Bell laughs, after everything he was still Murphy. "Then get some sleep. I'll let everyone know so they leave you alone." 

Murphy scoffs, slowly moving his stiff body to lay down again. "Like they'd care," he mutters and before Bellamy can retort back, he was out cold again; sleeping peacefully. 

*

When Murphy wakes up again, Echo of all people is sitting at the foot of his bed, back turned to him and body drawn tense. 

“What time is it?” Murphy asks, rather than all the questions swarming his mind - most importantly: why  _ you _ ?

Echo looks at him over her shoulder, face guarded in an unreadable emotion. “Not entirely sure. You’ve been asleep for a day, if that helps.” 

“Not really,” he mutters, then louder he says, “Let me guess, you drew the short straw of babysitting me?” 

That makes Echo fully shift to face him, her mask slipping for just a moment and if Murphy didn’t know better, he’d say he sees genuine concern in her eyes. 

But it's gone as soon as it came. “No. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

He sits up, resting against the headboard and Echo twitches as if she was going to touch him. He's more confused about the fact that he would’ve let her, wouldn’t have tensed under her hands. 

“Okay, well,” he starts, unsure. “I’m fine.” 

“Are - are you hungry? Monty thinks he’s solved the algae problem.” 

“Doubt it but hey, someone’s gotta take the risk.” 

Murphy swings his legs over the bed, pushing himself up in one fluid motion in an attempt to use the momentum to get himself up. 

Unsurprisingly, he stumbles forward and before he could properly register it, Echo is standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders to hold him up. 

“Bellamy said you’ll try this again,” she says, lowering him back onto the bed. “You need to rest.”

Murphy rolls his eyes but doesn’t fight back, settling into the mattress again. Only when Echo tries to lay a blanket across his lap does he stop her. 

“Didn’t take you for such a mother hen,” he remarks, earning such a deep eye roll from Echo that he was tempted to ask for tips. “Seriously, who put you up to this? Someone blackmailing you?”

Echo sighs, ignoring his question as she twists at the foot of the bed, bending one leg and resting it on the soft mattress while the other stays on the floor. An innocuous yet strangely endearing action that Murphy would examine later. 

“Do you really think it’s impossible I’m here simply because I care?” 

Murphy snorts, meets Echo’s deadly serious expression and begins laughing again. “Yeah, that sounds right. Someone I’ve had, like, two conversations with cares about me more than my own girlfriend.” 

“Murphy- ”

“Look, either you’re gonna help me walk or I’ll crawl. I need to get out of this room.”

“Okay,” she mutters, offering him her hand as she stood. 

With his arm around Echo’s shoulders, Murphy shuffles from the room. She was patient as his body got used to moving again, but by the time they reached the dining room, he was walking more freely; though, the small action was exhausting. 

It’s funny, as Murphy thought, that this was the first time he’d had breakfast in weeks. It’s funny, as Murphy’s twisted sense of humour would think, that Harper reacts more to his presence than Emori does. 

“Alright, no need to stare. Just a dead man walking.” Murphy is unceremoniously dropped into a seat, the tease of a smile on Echo’s lips as she sits next to him. 

Bellamy pours him a bowl of Monty’s algae. “It’s safe this time, tried it myself to make sure.” 

“Remind me why we put him in charge of food?” Murphy jokes, his only defense against the worried looks everyone was giving him. 

It works as always. 

“Well, you weren’t going to do it,” Monty shoots back. 

Murphy gives him a nod.  _ You got me there _ , he says silently. 

After a quick meal and his deemed co-space-parents, Echo and Bellamy, having to literally drag him back to his room, Murphy finds himself not minding being forced into sleep again.

Somehow having those two with him made the drift off easier than it had been for years. 

-

Echo finds Bellamy with Murphy, the boys huddled together as they sit on the ground before a window overlooking the void of space. 

She settles next to them. One look at Murphy tells her all she needs to know. 

“How long?” she asks, the vacant look in his eyes always unsettles her but she was becoming accustomed to it. 

“About twenty minutes. They’re getting more frequent.” Bellamy's playing with one of Murphy’s hands, tracing patterns on his palm. 

Echo hums in agreement. “And nothing helps?” 

“No. We just gotta wait them out, he comes back eventually.” 

Sure enough, another ten minutes later and Murphy's blinking back to reality. His eyes pass over Echo and go straight to his and Bellamy’s joined hands. 

He watches them for a moment before full recognition comes back to him. Murphy sighs. 

“I hate it when that happens,” he whispers. 

“What  _ does  _ happens?” Echo asks. “When you. . . disappear like that?” 

Bellamy stops fiddling with Murphy’s hands and the latter was practically pouting until Bell started again. 

“I just - I don’t know. I just - I don’t feel  _ real _ , like I’m not a person anymore. And everything feels fuzzy and I can’t think and I can’t control myself. And sometimes it’s like I'm watching myself move and - ”

“Murphy, breath,” Bellamy encourages, taking hold of his other hand. 

Murphy nods rapidly, breathing deeply through his nose and out from his mouth as he’d learned. 

“Is there - is there anything that stops it, or what?” Echo keeps her voice gentle, a special tone she only uses with him. 

“I don’t know. I don’t - it just stops and then I’m back. I think I’m going crazy.” 

Bellamy was quick to respond. "No, Murphy, listen, there's - you're not crazy. Okay?"

"We'll figure this out," Echo says. 

-

Nightmares on the Ring were common, everyone suffered through them from time to time with varying degree. Bellamy, being the self-sacrificing idiot he was, keeps his quiet, hides the sleep deprivation they cause with practiced ease. 

"What's your problem, Blake?" Murphy asks after cornering him after dinner. 

Bellamy was too busy thinking about how Murphy had been to every meal for a week that he hadn't noticed his mask had slipped and he spent the whole time glaring at Murphy; rather than distantly gazing as he had thought. 

"Nothing," he replies, far too defensively. 

"Yeah, like you've ever let that bullshit fly. Tell me." 

Bellamy starts making for his room, he had planned to take a nap before Echo came to bed so that he wouldn't wake her. Murphy puts a gentle hand onto his shoulder, and it was enough to stop Bell in his tracks. 

"Tell me," Murphy repeats, eyes unguarded as Bellamy resists the urge to bore his soul for that blue sea. 

"It's nothing, really."  _ Nothing compared to you and I can't complain.  _

"Like I said, bullshit."

Bellamy shrugs off Murphy’s hand, keeping his gaze planted anywhere except the younger man and tries to make it back to his room. 

Only, Murphy had decided differently and begun steering Bellamy with his shoulders, taking him in the complete opposite direction of his designation. But the weirdest part was that Bell didn’t fight back, didn’t even try once to turn back around. 

He just relaxes under Murphy’s touch. 

Eventually they came to a room that Bellamy immediately recognises. 

“What? You, me, and Emori having a sleepover?” he teases, still letting Murphy push him forward. 

“Actually, she doesn’t stay here anymore. We’re not - not together anymore.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Murphy. I didn’t - ”

“Anyway, not that I look in the mirror much these days, but I know you look almost as bad as I do. I know you haven’t been sleeping, so I’m guessing it’s nightmares.” 

As he spoke, Murphy pushes Bellamy to the edge of the bed where the latter face planted onto the mattress without much force. The cool blanket on his face already luring him to sleep when a thought passed through his head. 

“What about Echo?” 

“I’ll tell the misses, don’t worry.” 

Bellamy feels strangely comfortable falling asleep with Murphy’s scent so close. 

-

“You shouldn’t have stopped it, Blake.” 

His breathing stops. “Stop what?” 

“The hanging,” Murphy says casually, eyes staring distantly out the window. “You should’ve have let it finish. Would’ve saved me a lot of trouble.” 

The words stop short from Bellamy’s mouth, something lodging into his chest and stops anything from coming out. He takes a swing of the moonshine that took months of convincing for Monty to make. 

So instead of words of comfort, a more cruel, manipulative yet curious side of Bell speaks. “What kind of trouble?” 

Murphy lets out a dry laugh. “Oh, where do I begin?” 

“From the start.” 

Murphy flops onto his back, his head hitting the floor with a painful  _ bang  _ but he doesn't flinch, only spreads his arms out. 

“Well, you know about the whole grounders torturing me thing. That was fun.” He pours the alcohol into his mouth as he laid there, only choking on it slightly. 

“How long were you banished for again?” Bellamy says as he shifts around to lean against the paneling of the window, looking down at the drunken boy before him. 

“Four days. One was spent running round the forest, three with the grounders. Wanna know something?” 

“Hm?” 

“I never stopped thinking you’d come for me. That you’d say fuck you to Clarke and come find me.” Murphy takes another swing. “I was a stupid kid.” 

“Still are.” Murphy kicks him for that. “What - uh, what they do to you?” 

Bellamy couldn’t figure out what he’d done to be owed all these questions, never stops to remember how much Murphy despised questions. But there they both are, drunk off their asses and forgetting everything they’ve learned about each other. 

Murphy hesitates on his answer and Bellamy already starts mentally cursing himself until he speaks again. 

“I don’t - um, I don’t really remember much of it. Don’t remember a whole lot these days. Got some sick scars, though, so there’s that.” Murphy downs the last of his drink, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “Never tastes better.” 

Bellamy regards Murphy for a few moments. “And here I thought we were getting somewhere.” 

“Hey, it’s legit, even Jaha said so.” Murphy smiles, lifting his head just an inch to look Bell in the eyes, who raises a curious eyebrow. “Yeah, he started asking about shit before the Ark came down and said that  _ forgetting traumatic events is surprisingly common _ .” Murphy adds a horrible imitation of Jaha for dramatic effects. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I heard about that leap of faith bullshit he got you on. What the fuck, man?” 

Bell couldn’t help but laugh at the end of his sentence, the moonshine taking effect as Murphy burst out in laughter too. 

“I don’t know, dude,” Murphy manages to say through laughs. “Had nothing better to do.” 

“And all we got from it was some demon computer virus.”

“Don’t forget the three months I spent locked in a bunker.” Murphy’s mood dampens immediately after saying that, his hazy eyes darkening again. “Should’ve pulled the damn trigger then.” 

“John Murphy, man of missed opportunities.” 

“Damn straight.” 

“C’mon, nothing about you is straight.” 

A roar of laughter tears through Murphy, his voice booming through the otherwise silent hallway. 

Bellamy continues to ask questions for hours, breaking the tension with jokes he knew Murphy would love; but is was more to cover the growing sickness in Bell’s stomach. Bellamy finally learned what happened all those times they were apart; which was far too often now that he realised it.

-

“How did you know Ontari? You were talking in your sleep again, kept mentioning her.” 

Murphy’s hands freeze, clutching onto the bowls so tightly his knuckles turned bone white. Echo pretends she doesn’t notice, sweeping around the room to clear away the dishes as it was the pair’s turn to clean that day. 

“Totally normal to watch me sleep,” he comments in an attempt to change the topic, regaining himself with too swift ease. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

Murphy shrugs. “I was her fake flame keeper until she died.” 

"Is that all?" Echo asks, keeping her gaze dancing around as to not land on him.

Murphy doesn’t answer that, clenching his jaw as if to physically keep himself from talking. 

“You can talk to me, Murphy.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” he mutters. 

“What she do to you?” 

The bowls shatter as they connect with the hard ground, breaking into shards that scatter across the floor. 

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Murphy hisses, and Echo sees genuine fury in his soft eyes, seeming so foreign in the young man. 

Murphy drops to the floor, hands shaking as he reaches to pick up the shards of porcelain. Echo drops next to him, slower than he did, and takes in his trembling frame and shaky breaths. 

Echo doesn’t notice anything was wrong until the white bowls were suddenly becoming stained with crimson red, realising Murphy had been cut. 

She doesn’t bother asking if he’s okay, assuming it was intentional. Instead she takes his bleeding hand, holding it gently as she inspects the small wound. 

Echo pulls a towel from the table and wraps his hand. Murphy remains silent, staring intently at Echo until she met his gaze, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. 

“Why do you care?” he asks. 

“Because I do,” she answers, matter of fact. “What did Ontari do to you?” Murphy tried pulling his hand away, but she clamped down on it. “You can’t keep everything bottled up forever.” 

“Watch me.” 

“I have been. You’re destroying yourself, have been since we got up here. I can’t watch it anymore, so please, talk to me.” 

Murphy rapidly shakes his head. “No one will believe me,” he whispers, trying to convince himself more than her and Echo has the sickening realisation that Murphy had been thinking that the whole time. 

“Try me,” she says, eyes firm on him. 

Murphy looks into her gaze, tears forming on the brims of his eyes and for the first time ever, Echo saw pure, unguarded sorrow in him. 

“I didn’t have a choice, you have to know that. I didn’t have a choice,” he says. 

Echo nods.

“Ontari was - she was a fucking monster. Everyday I was with her I thought that’ll be it, that she’ll snap and push me off the tower or gouge my eyes out or some shit.” 

Echo starts rubbing circles onto his palm, the bleeding having eased. 

“She would - uh - put this fucking chain around my neck and, God, I couldn’t breath, it was so tight and it hurt so bad.” Murphy watched closely at their connected hands. “Uh, she would, uh, strip in front of me, and - fuck, I should’ve stopped it.” 

“Never blame yourself,” Echo interrupts. “Never.” 

Murphy nods. “Right, well - um, she would strip and she would - she started pulling on the chain and I knew what she wanted. And I knew she’d kill me if I didn’t give it to her,” he explains. “I didn’t want to die - I just - I couldn’t. I had to find Emori, I had to. So, I - uh - I did what I had to but - ”

“Murphy, look at me,” Echo says, keeping her fingers moving in a steady motion. “Murphy, it’s okay, I understand. You didn’t have a choice.” 

His voice breaks as he speaks, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I didn’t want to. I didn’t want  _ it _ \- her. I needed to get to Emori.” 

“Does she - have you told her?” 

Murphy laughs, dry and devoid of life. “Tried to. She - uh - didn’t take it the same as you.” 

“Is that why you two broke up?” Echo asks, confused to where these insistent questions came from. 

“One of the many reasons.” 

Echo nods, though Murphy doesn’t see it with his downcast gaze. A thought passes through her and she follows her instincts. Echo stands, picking up Murphy with her and takes his injured hand, leading him from the dining room and the mess behind. 

He follows wordlessly, unsure yet trusting of her. 

Echo takes Murphy to her and Bellamy’s room, thankful that her boyfriend would be on the other side of the Ring with Raven. 

“Echo? What’re you doing?” Murphy asks, never letting go of her hand. 

She leads him to the bed, curling into the pillows and waits for him to follow until answering. 

“You barely eat - and don’t give me that bullshit. You can trick Bellamy but I’ve heard you throwing up in the bathroom - ”

“Not intentional, don’t worry.” 

“- and you look like you can pass out at any moment. So, you’re going to sleep here and I’ll fight off the nightmares.” 

“I’m not a child,” he retorts, shuffling into the mattress nonetheless. 

Echo pulls the blanket from underneath them, throwing over Murphy and her lap. “Only children refuse to have a nap. Prove me wrong then, go to sleep.” 

*

Bellamy comes to bed late, grease and oil covering his clothes from Raven putting him to work. 

For a moment, he simply blinked at the extra body in his bed, looking to Echo who only shrugs. Too tired to question it, Bellamy crawls into bed next to Murphy, pushing the sleeping man gently to roll over. 

“He gonna be okay?” Bell asks quietly, looking at Echo over Murphy’s back. 

“One day, for sure. Not tonight though.” 

With Murphy pressed between them, Bellamy and Echo fall asleep. 

*

This was not the last time Murphy woke up in their bed, not the only time they held him through the long nights. 

Somewhere, maybe long ago, these feelings had grown within him, sprouting, flourishing larger and brighter as his trauma and pain was unraveled piece by piece; and he finally felt as those he could have something so beautiful without breaking it. 

Bellamy was his first love, Murphy had known this since the banishment, and he would be his eternal love. As the older man owned his soul in such a way that Murphy didn’t want it back. 

Echo was a surprising love, coming from hidden depths but fit comfortably in his heart alongside all others. 

The night they finally expressed their love for each other was only natural, fitting as though they were merely a puzzle, one Murphy was still piecing together. But they were there, at his side as always, to keep him going. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
